lego_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
James Bratton
James Bratton '''(born c. 1960s) '''was a deeply corrupt United States Senator (party unknown) of Missouri who had been serving in the US Senate after he was first placed in that position during the 2008 Senate elections, which took place shortly after the 2008 presidential election (in which John Davidson had won the presidency). However, at some point during his Senator career, Bratton became very power-hungry, planning to ascend to the level of the United States Presidency with his own self-interest alone in mind. To this end, Bratton enlisted the help of Republican New York Congressman Paul Schaffer, West Virginia Senator Dan Davis, as well at two FBI agents, among others. However, in June of 2015, one of Bratton's major aides, Michael Frederick, was killed by an explosive device purposefully placed in his car after Frederick threatened to leak information to the media. However, Bratton's ultimate downfall came when Lego City, Wyoming police officer Will Martin pursued this case after being a firsthand witness to the crash, and Bratton was eventually killed after trying to murder Will himself. Biography Early life James Bratton was born in Missouri most likely sometime in the 1960s. Probably sometime around the 1990s, Bratton wished to become a United States Senator for his home state. However, as he was campaigning to enter the government, his viewpoints became extremely warped and he eventually came to want to ascend to the highest level of power in America: The Presidency of the United States. With these new beliefs in mind, he campaigned to become one of Missouri's two Senators in 2008. Career as a US Senator Bratton's wishes (and his first step to power) came to fruition during and after the 2008 presidential election, which Republican candidate John Davidson had won. With his new power achieved, Bratton began the process to becoming the President over the next 7 years, missing out on the 2012 election (which saw the reelection of Davidson) and planning for a 2016 run. Over the course of his career, Bratton enlisted the help of Republican New York Congressman Paul Schaffer, West Virginia Senator Dan Davis, and he also managed to get at least two skilled FBI agents on his payroll, Hask and Morris. Bratton also had several aides, including, but not limited to, the young Michael Frederick. Bratton's wrongdoings were many and his political influence was much. However, unfortunately for him, around May of 2015, Michael Frederick had enough, and threatened to Bratton that he was going to leak information to the media and the rest of the government, and on May 26th, 2015, Bratton had two of his goons plant explosives on the bottom of Frederick's car, who was heading to Lego City, Wyoming for a few days' long trip. Days later, on June 5th, Frederick's car finally exploded while driving down a near-empty street in Lego City early in the evening. The sole witness to the crash was LCPD officer Will Martin, who became very suspicious, especially after Bratton was forced to make a statement regarding Michael's death later that night. Political downfall The next day, Bratton had arranged a few of his thugs-for-hire to rob the International Bank of Lego City as a method of acquiring money for Bratton's upcoming presidential campaign. He also sent FBI Agent Morris to watch over the operation to make sure everything ran smoothly. However, in one of the robber's jacket was a James Bratton 2008 Senate campaign button, which Will Martin discovered after the thieves' truck crashed on the road. Back in DC, Bratton was informed of Will's discovery via FBI Agent Hask, who stayed behind in order to relay information to the Senator. Hask also informed Bratton of the fact that the robbery had failed, with Bratton desperately hoping that the bank robbers wouldn't get caught or slip up whilst being interrogated by police. Later that day and/or night, Agent Morris returned to DC in order to discuss their next course of action regarding Will Martin and Greg Hughes, Will's best friend. Thankfully for them, the FBI duo began live-tracking Will's Internet searches and history, which, by the time of very late at night, saw Will doing heavy research on Bratton's past possible scandals and coverups. With this new knowledge in tow, Bratton ordered the two agents to head for Lego City, Wyoming the next morning in order to kill Will. However, before that could be done, one of Bratton's close associates, West Virginia Senator Dan Davis, came to Senator Bratton's offices early in the morning in order to tell him that he wanted out of Bratton's schemes which included assassinating people for money. As desperate as he was for his wife's chemotherapy, Davis didn't back down when Bratton then held a gun to him. However, he got the best of Davis, as he made the West Virginia Senator admit to wanting to leak information to the proper authorities and media. Seconds later, Bratton ordered in Agents Hask and Morris, and they left as soon as they arrived, knocking out Senator Davis with a drug (possibly chloroform) and later dumping his corpse in the Potomac River. Davis' body was discovered within hours, and a news article was published on CNN's website by 12:45 PM the same day. Meanwhile, Hask and Morris headed to Lego City to go and retrieve (and kill) Will. Bratton stayed in DC, and by the time the two FBI agents picked up Will (along with collaborators Greg Hughes and Michael Hudson), they had contacted Bratton regarding the capture before taking the three to Lego City's FBI field office, where the trio was detained for up to 24 hours. Death and legacy Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters in Lego City: Scandal